


On A Rainy Day

by corrosiverose



Category: Blutengel (Band), Terminal Choice
Genre: Alpha!Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, Omega!Gordon, Omegaverse, Possibly both underage, Pre-Band, School Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corrosiverose/pseuds/corrosiverose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pre Blutengel and Terminal Choice AU (obviously) fic. // The first day back to school was awkward because he knew he wanted to talk to Chris, but didn’t know to look him in the eye...</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is Omegaverse RPF and there's more where this came from. Obviously, I do not know these people, though for some unknown reason, I'm friends with Gordon on FB and sometimes see his stuff show up... >.>
> 
> Anywho... if this one does well, I plan on digging more like this out of my laptop. I'd appreciate constructive criticism :)

The first day back to school was awkward because he knew he wanted to talk to Chris, but didn’t know to look him in the eye without blushing after what he’d thought about while in heat. They had agreed in their last two letters that they’d meet outside by the back of the gym where they’d first met, after the last class that day.

There was a tall figure leaning against the brick wall when he got there and he slowed his steps, scrutinizing the other person. Then he smelled wolf, male, Alpha, mature, and his eyes widened. There was only one person who got this reaction out of him. “Hey, looks like you beat me here.”

Chris looked up, the clear blue of his eyes fairly sparkling with amusement in the sunlight. “So I did. Good to see you.” He’d grown at least half a foot over the summer and with that new height, had come less of a chubby, boyish look and more a solid, but no longer rounded, leanness to his frame. His shaggy hair had been cut and it was slicked back, and out of his face, in what was clearly a long mohawk that had been allowed to regress into a near fauxhawk, as the shaved areas had grown back in at least a half inch. With the sharpness of his hairline, he could have auditioned for any goth or vampire film and have gotten a part.

“You too, how was the summer? The first day?” Gordon blinked at him for a second before grinning. “Also, holy shit, you grew.”

That triggered a laugh from the other boy, now more a man, which showed not one but two tongue piercings as well as the old double ears and cuff. “Summer was good. Weird when I had to restock my entire wardrobe after suddenly getting hugely tall over a period of about three weeks. It must have been longer than that but I only suddenly noticed about a month ago.” His grin turned sheepish. “Though, to be fair, not much clothing was worn on the farm. I mostly lived in shorts or as a wolf. What about your summer?”

“Uh... Nothing really interesting. First real heat. I normally wouldn’t mention it, but I...” He flushed, looking away and scuffing a foot on the grass.

“But I’m the only Alpha you know... It’s a normal reaction, Gordon. I’m not going to freak out at you because of something like that. The longer we know each other, the more likely something is going to end up happening between us. It’s instinctual biology.” The tone in Chris' voice was calm, showing no discomfort at the thought of what might happen.

“True, I guess...” He forced himself to look back up again. There were definitely amber streaks in the blue now, the wolf was interested. He wondered just how interested. “I- Do you wanna hang out for a bit? I don’t have to be home immediately...”

“I moved out once I got home. A sexually mature Alpha in a house with two Omegas, relation being no matter to biological reactions to pheromones..." His eyes darted sideways, embarrassed now. "It made sense that I should move out. I’m in a flat now. If you want... You could come back there and we could get dinner and talk?” His voice held a hopeful edge.

Gordon grinned, feeling suddenly lighter. “Of course, if it’s not a bother to you.”

The taller man looked away from the Omega again for a moment, before turning back to him, eyes curious. “Have you ever shifted? I mean, with another were?”

“Other than my parents when I was very young? No... Why?”

“I live by a ravine. If you wanted... We could run some there. It’s what I do to keep sane. Nobody goes there, just wildlife. I’m too big now for being around people.” He grinned. “I’ve never run with another were. It could be fun. Playing with humans... Can be dangerous, for them at least.”

“How big is your wolf?” He was honestly curious as his mother’s was about the size of a large normal wolf and his father’s was a little larger than that.

“Think smallish pony.” His eyes were amused again. “Big, Gordon.”

“Well then, shall we?” The Omega grinned and gestured at the sidewalk. “Looks like it could storm soon.”

“It does. C’mon, I’ll show you the way.” He slung his bag over his shoulder and led them down the sidewalk toward the road. By the time they reached the edge of the ravine, the sky had considerably darkened and Chris looked up with a sigh. “Another time for running I guess. Let’s just get inside.” They bolted for the door as the rain started falling, a light drizzle, and made it inside as the wind picked up and rain began coming down in sheets.

“Whew, lucky timing.” Gordon was breathing hard as he leaned against the inner wall, his bag now on the floor.

Chris looked up from locking the door with a grin. “Sometimes I get lucky, other times I get to the door and end up drenched. I should get an awning.” He set his own bag down and slipped past the Omega into the kitchen. “I just went to the store last night, so help yourself to whatever you want. I’ll just steal things from whatever you pick.” He slid open the pantry and made a sweeping gesture at it. “There, have fun.” He left Gordon at the cupboard and went over to the stovetop. “I’m making coffee, do you want some?”

The Omega looked up from the bag of chips he’d found. “Oh, uh, sure. These alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, those are fine.” Setting the kettle on the burner, he turned it on to high, waiting for it to boil.

Suddenly the lights flickered twice and went out. In the dim room, there was the sound of muttered curses before a flashlight turned on. “Good thing I had this on the counter from when I was looking under the sink earlier.” There was a huge rumble of thunder and the apartment shook with the intensity. “Well, I hope there wasn’t anything you needed to be home quickly for. It doesn’t look like this is stopping soon.”

“No, it doesn’t. I’ll be fine. You have a landline, right?” Gordon’s voice came out of the darkness on the other side of the kitchen. “I’ll just call home to let them know where I am.”

“Do they know what I am? Because they might not be pleased about it...” His voice trailed off and he pointed at the phone with a sigh. “Fine.”

The Omega quickly made the call and he winced as his mother’s worried voice came over the line. “Mom, really, I’m set.”

“But isn’t he the Alpha you met?”

He groaned and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mom, he is. But I just told you, I’m fine. I’ll see you when I get home. Bye, Mom.” Hanging up with heavy sigh, he turned back to Chris. “She worries too much.”

“She’s your mother. It’s her job. You talked to her about me? He hoped the eagerness for the answer wasn’t audible in his question.

Gordon nodded. “After I went into my first heat... She wanted to know if there was anything I had questions about and Alphas came up and I mentioned you. She latched onto that pretty fast.”

He gave the other man a half grin. “I’ll bet. I’m a variable she hadn’t planned for. I’m glad we met though. It helped to have someone to talk to over the summer. I was always happiest when I got a letter from you.”

“She thought I was ‘crushing on you,’ as she put it...” He stopped, thinking.

The Alpha took a step closer. “Was she right?” His voice was soft, not demanding an answer, just curious.

Wincing, Gordon looked down at the floor in the dark room. “I... I know I’m attracted to you. That’s something I noticed during and after the heat, but yeah, I think she’s right. Especially now that you...” He flailed his hands for a moment. “Got way too attractive over the summer.”

Chris snorted, “Oh, hardly. I just got taller, that’s all.”

“That doesn’t freak you out though?” He sounded nervous now.

Taking a step closer again, the motion putting them less than a foot apart, he gently lifted the other were’s chin, making him look up at him. “Do I look freaked out? I don’t identify as gay, but I don’t think I can be called straight either.”

The sound that escaped the Omega could only be called a whine as he closed the distance between them desperately, their mouths meeting in a fierce kiss as Chris caught on immediately.

Gordon had been with girls before over the last few years and he’d never felt this level of intensity and charged energy in a kiss until this one. He let the Alpha back him into the counter and pin him there possessively, the canine his tongue brushed against lengthening tangibly, accompanied by a low growl from the other man. Suddenly, Chris pulled back slightly, their foreheads pressed together, both of them breathing heavily.

“Shit...” His eyes were closed, jaw tensed. Some of the long strands of the mohawk had fallen into his eyes slightly and Gordon brushed them back gently.

“What’s wrong?”

The eyes snapped open, entirely amber, the irises wider than usual making the whites nearly

invisible slivers at the corners of his eyes. “Omega pheromones. I hadn’t anticipated that... Nothing’s wrong.”

“The hormone blockers I’m on are birth control and limit my heat cycle to every three months. Even if...” He shrugged. “I’d be fine.”

“That’s not the point, Gordon.” His voice was slightly ragged. “The point is I have no idea how I’m supposed to deal with the fact that you just told your mother nothing would happen and it already is, mere minutes after.”

The Omega pressed his body up against the taller figure with a lazy smirk. “This isn’t her business, it’s ours.” His eyes widened as Chris pinned him harder, their hips grinding, making the half erection that Alpha was fighting suddenly obvious. “Oh...”

Hissing out a breath between his teeth, Chris winced, eyes closing for a long moment. “I’ve never been in this position before. With an Omega, I mean. It’s...”

The rich musk of Alpha was stronger this close and with him steadily getting more and more aroused, even though he was fighting it. Gordon couldn’t help the soft moan as his own cock dragged against Chris’ as he shifted and he yelped as claws suddenly dug hard into his hips as the other were held him still.

“Don’t move..... Please....” After a slow exhale, Chris took a step back, eyes fixed on Gordon’s. “This is going way too fast.”

“It’s all I’ve thought about all summer though. I can’t help that...” Swallowing hard, he looked down again. “What would be less fast?”

He snarled under his breath, his teeth clearly no longer human. “Goddamnit, Gordon.”

That was all the warning the Omega had before Chris was on him again, his now fully hard erection a livid presence against his hip, the heat from it clear even through the fabric between them. Their mouths met again in a deep kiss and Gordon moaned into it, his cock already leaking into his boxers at the realization of just how painfully, desperately, turned on the other were must be to feel that hard against him already. Because of him.

When the kiss finally broke, both of them panting again, Chris laughed softly against the Omega’s jaw, the sound ragged. “You know, I can’t even remember the last time I got off. It makes way too much of a mess so I try to avoid it.”

“This morning for me...” Gordon shuddered against the other man, hips rocking slightly into his thigh.

“Yeah, but you’re like a human male in that respect. I’m... not.” He shrugged slightly.

“My mom told me that Alphas didn’t get knots unless they were with an Omega in heat...” He knew he sounded confused and he was. A long fingered hand pulled his own off of the Alpha’s bicep and brought it down to the hard ridge in the front of Chris’ cargos, sliding it down to the base. They both tensed as his fingers brushed over what was clearly the knot and Gordon gasped softly. “Ohh... I guess she was wrong then...”

Chris hissed under his breath, his forehead dropping to Gordon’s shoulder as the Omega’s fingers tightened around the knot, making his hips press forward slightly. “Shiiit...” The word was a ragged moan.

“Feel good?” He’d started a rhythmic stroking, squeezing motion over the thickened base and he could feel the throb of hot blood in the swollen flesh. He wondered what it felt like.

The Alpha shuddered involuntarily, whining softly. “Gordon, that’s really not fair... I can’t just-” He was cut off by a gasp as the Omega ground up into him again. “You keep going that way.. I’m gonna make a mess.”

“I just, I want to see you lose control. You’re gonna get to see me like that...” He realized what he’d implied and flushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Chris growled and seized the Omega’s mouth in a hard kiss, clearly accepting what had been said. He had to break it a few moments later, teeth gritted as the stroking stopped and he felt clever fingers at the zipper of his pants, dragging it down slowly before sliding in to wrap around the shaft of his cock with only the thin fabric of his boxers in the way. His body felt impossibly sensitive, more so than usual, and he choked on a moan as he felt a warm gush of precum leak out of him, knot thickening more, feeling stretched and sore. “Not here. Too much of a mess for the middle of the kitchen. Bathroom at least if not shower.” He forced the words out before he lost the ability to care. Pulling back, he dragged the Omega into the other room, shuddering as he was slammed into the door as it shut, allowing the shift of control since there would be little ability for that later.

“God, you’re hot... You have no idea, do you?” Gordon kissed him again, hard enough that he was sure their mouths were both bruised. “I want... No, never mind...” He seemed to realize that what he was saying wasn’t something he should and cut himself off.

The Alpha tilted up the other were’s chin so he could look at him, fighting the urge to just grind into him until he came. “What? What do you want?” His voice was low and ragged, cock pulsing white hot now.

Surprisingly, Gordon reddened, eyes darting away as he bit his kiss reddened lower lip anxiously. “I... I want to fuck you. The opposite of how it would be... normally, I mean.” His eyes widened. “But I know you’re an Al-”

Chris cut him off with a kiss again, moaning into it as the Omega’s fingers involuntarily tightened around him. Pulling back again, he met the startled eyes with a grin. “Go ahead. Like you said before, I’m likely to get to fuck you no matter how careful we are. Think of this as your turn.”

The shorter man’s eyes widened, hunger making them blaze just as amber as the Alpha’s before he grinned, canines already longer than they should be if he’d been human. “I like this idea. Where do we want to do this?” His grip tightened around the knot demandingly, not letting up after a moment but just keeping the pressure, making Chris writhe against him, hips jerking into the grip uncontrollably once.

“Don’t care.... Just, please...” He had been holding off on his own pleasure for months and at this point, the mere thought of cumming was enough to make him start leaking heavily. His head fell back against the door with a thunk, teeth bared as he fought the urge to fuck into the tight ring of Gordon’s fingers. He was being dragged out of the room and down the hall into the bedroom a moment later, landing on the bed and bringing the Omega down with him. They were shedding clothes as fast as they could and on the bed before they could even think about it. There was a scuffle and a few muttered curses before Gordon was pressing slicked fingers slowly into the Alpha, opening him up as quickly as possible, neither of them truly thinking of much more than getting him inside as soon as possible. Five, near agonizingly slow minutes later, Chris had had enough, and he snarled out a muffled command to "get the fuck inside," into the pillow, uncaring if it would hurt. He shuddered, cock throbbing so hard now that it felt like a separate heartbeat as Gordon pressed slowly inside, his own precum giving some lubrication, though not as much as they really needed. It was lucky that the Alpha was as much of a masochist as he was, because the pain of the penetration and the sudden feel of sharp claws sinking into his hips as the Omega held him still, was a much of a turn on for him as any of the rest of it. He wondered if it was physically possible for him to cum without stimulation against his knot, and whimpered desperately as the hard thrusts into him got faster, the Omega growling as he fought to find his own release.

_What do you need?_ The voice was ragged, even in his mind, and he whined again, unable to form coherent words for a long moment.

_I can’t cum like this. Go ahead and finish and I’ll wait..._ He knew it was the best solution, forcing back a yelp as the Omega shifted slightly, cock sliding deeper, before beginning his nearly violent pace again. It only took a few more minutes before the other were was gasping and shuddering over him as he came in hot spurts into the Alpha.

By the time he finally pulled out, Chris was nearly begging to cum. His cock was drooling precum, knot feeling like a white hot band of fire at his base. Slumping down onto his side, he found his fingers wrapped tightly around his knot as he frantically tried to get himself off. Gordon huffed next to him, batting the Alpha’s hand out of the way before continuing where Chris had left off, stroking him quickly, occasionally sliding his hand lower to brush careful fingertips against the knot, just keeping him on the edge to watch him writhe, claws digging into the sheets.

Chris was whining under his breath again again, this time unable to stop himself, too close to care as Gordon moved down to his knot again and he felt the pressure building painfully, knowing he was about to lose it. He twisted with a choked howl as the pressure broke, vision sparking as he came, coating the sheets in endless ropes of white, Gordon squeezing the aching knot lightly, carrying him through it.

When it was finally over, he knew he’d need to wash these sheets multiple times. The Omega elbowed him off the bed and onto the dry carpet, curling into his side with a sigh. Chris let himself go boneless next to the warm body and nuzzled into his neck. "Sorry about the mess... I did warn you." His voice rasped and he felt lazy now, his cock still lightly throbbing, little trickles of cum still leaking out. He'd deal with clean up when he could gather the energy to stand again.


End file.
